dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Daniels
Emerald Daniels Hogwarts Student (Fourth Year) and Petty Thief "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do,"' ~Emerald Daniels History Emerald was born on June 17, which also happens to be Icelandic Independence Day. Her Móðir (or Mamma) is Lilja Jónsdóttir and her Faðir (or Father) is Allan Daniels. Her parents met when her father was on a business trip from Wick, Scotland to Sauðárkrókur, Iceland- and he liked the place so much he decided to stay. Because of the rather small population, it was hard no to know most people that lived in the parts, so it was only a matter of time before the two go married and had three girls; Emerald, Evie and Elara. The girls were muggle raised because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. The sisters attended year 1-5 of grunnskóli. There, Emerald started stealing pencil cases and such when other kids annoyed her. Evie would deliberately sabotaged the teacher; she was a pranking mistress. Elara would steal things sometimes too, but because she wanted the thing, not to mess with the owner; but mostly she just slipped under the radar, manipulating people and situations to suit her. They all soon got their letters to Drumstrang, and although a bit confused at the thought of magic, as they were muggle raised, they were thrilled to go because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. However, Durmstrang wasn't all they wanted it to be, in fact, the students were rather cruel and most classes were poorly taught. After a few years of putting up with this, the girls begged their parents to transfer them to a different school, so they moved to Scotland and they began attending Hogwarts. Even though they had moved, they still visit Iceland often to see their mother's side of the family — Usually during the Summer and Winter breaks. The three were all sorted into different houses: Emerald into Gryffindor, Evie into Ravenclaw, and Elara into Hufflepuff. Arguably, they all belong in Slytherin, but were sorted into their respective houses due to Emerald's almost reckless bravery, Evie's very sharp mind, and Elara's respect and value of hard work. Personality Emerald is very independent, daring, bold and prideful. She despises being pitied, and when people treat her as if she can't think for herself (one of the main reasons people treat her so is because she wasn't born in England, and they believe she doesn't understand), she lashes out. She isn't particularly friendly, but she doesn't go out of her way to be rude to people who haven't done anything wrong to her. Emerald can sometimes be rather reckless- hence her swiping items from the classrooms to annoy the professors, but she never steals anything too valuable. Being Sorted into Gryffindor, one of the purest of houses- or so it is perceived- Emerald does not feel she belongs, however, she uses this as a façade. That way if anyone crosses her, or "ruffles her feathers", she can strike without being suspected. She's tad bit elusive, and she does not trust easily. People usually see her has a "loner". Usually Emerald puts up a fake show of sweetness and pretends to be kind, but that facade is commonly dropped when the Professors aren't lurking around like they do in Classes, the Common Room and the Library. Emerald also has an accent: She finds it very difficult to pronouce the 'Z' sound, so instead she replaces it with an 'S'. She also puts an 'H' in front of any doubled letters, like 'tt' or 'll'. Instead of pronoucing 'sh', she simply puts an 'S' there as well and she says her 'L's like 'tl's. Examples are: "Mioosik", "Wassn't", "Ahll" and "Tahk" Appearance Emerald has almost pitch black, wavy hair, emerald green eyes like her sisters, and ghostly white skin. She is somewhat tall, as well. Her hair is very much like her father's while her eyes are exact duplicates of her mother's. Relationships Family Lilja and Allan She doesn't ask much of her parents, yet they seem to give it all to her anyway. She figures it's because she's the youngest. She isn't very happy to baby of the family, but she's grown to accept it. Evie and Elara Her relationship with her sisters is decent, but they aren't attached at the hip. Sometimes Emerald and Evie (who happens to be 9 months, 21 days older then her) go around stirring up trouble. Emerald tends to follow Elara's (Who is 1 year, 10 months, 5 days older then her) example- usually pretending to be sweet when the professors are about. Peers Madelynn "Maddie" Bayliss She considers her an ally- friend even. They met when she brushed past Maddie, and she couldn't help but take her bracelet. Surprising enough, the girl noticed. Even more surprising, she didn't care. The fact that she is a sociopath explains her reaction, but it still takes some getting used to on Emerald's part. Maddie calls them like she sees them, and is agreeable. That's about as much as you can say about someone who can't feel. Mona Kember A self centered, stuck up, blood supermacist in Emerald's eyes. She is aware of the poor girl's "family issues", which offer some justification of her hatred of muggles, muggleborns, and dislike of Half Bloods. Lexi Kember She saw her in the Hieroglyphic Hall, and swiped a locket that used to be owned by the Kember Girl's dead triplet. Emerald can't say she proud that she took something of such sentimental value, in fact, she almost feels bad about it, but she honestly can't stop her fingers from taking what they want. Spell List First Year *Protego *Lumos *Nox *Pack *Expelliarmus *Zip-Mouth Jinx *Incedio *Vitis Venit *Blue-Ball Flames *Color-Change Charm Second Year *Flame-Freezing Charm *Flipendo *Aguamenti *Arresto Momentum *Alohomora *Clay-Face Jinx *Impedimenta *Bubble-Head Charm *Scourgify *Reparo Third Year *Episkey *Accio *Cheering-Charm *Blasting Charm/Bombarda *Cantis *Jelly-Legs Jinx *Confundo *Quietus *Concealment Charm Fourth Year *Stupefy *Liberacorpus/Levicorpus *Lacarnum Inflamari *Muffliato *Extinguishing spell *Evanesco/Banishing Charm *Reparifors *Fidelius Charm Fifth Year Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Trivia *Emerald is the youngest of all her siblings. *Emerald lives at The Daniels Household. *Like her sisters, she is discriminated against for not being pure-blood, Slytherin, or British. *She "suffers" from what one would call Kleptomania, as she steals objects not for the value, and not exactly to irritate the owners- although that does factor into her motives. Category:Characters Category:Melody6's Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Gryffindor Category:Daniels Family Category:Students Category:Icelandic Category:Scottish Category:Fourth Years Category:Patronus Listed Category:Small Patronus Category:Handedness Not Listed